The Party Animal
" |image = S1e14b Emperor Awesome "Boo-ya!".jpg |caption = Emperor Awesome hosting the party. |season = 1 |production = 114b |broadcast = 28 |story = Lauren Faust Ben Joseph Alex Kirwan Craig McCracken Tim McKeon Johanna Stein |writer = Tim McKeon |storyboards = Justin Nichols |ws = |director = Eddie Trigueros |us = 2014 |international = |xd = July 19, 2014MSN TV Listings |pairedwith = "The Toddler" "The Fancy Party" (July 20, 2014) | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Sylvia tries to stop Emperor Awesome from destroying a planet with his partying and party-loving Wander from joining in the festivities.http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/DNR/2014/Disney_XD_July_Programming_Highlights.pdf Episode Summary The episode opens up on the townsfolk panicking. One of the town citizens says "It's horrible!" and Wander responds with "What. What's horrible?". The "horrible" thing is that Awesome has arrived to cause some trouble. Awesome announces his plan to end the planet. Soon, he walks around on his stage like a diva, while a rock version of "Let's Get Awesome" (sung by Andy Bean) plays, his radio turns up louder and the citizens' heads start dancing to the music and windows shatter. Sylvia makes a plan to stop Awesome and his partying, but Wander can't stop dancing because he loves parties, Sylvia tells Wander that she knows he loves parties and hates party poopers but it's a bad party so it needs to be party pooped, Wander understands but his legs are still dancin', so Sylvia ties his legs together, tells Wander she's going to stop Awesome on her own, and tells him to control himself and Wander said he'll try. Sylvia searches for Emperor Awesome past the crowd of citizens, and she finds him doing squats, she goes but is stopped by a muscular Fist Fighter (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), then she puts on an outfit that guys usually want, to prove a point, so the Fist Fighter lets her in. Then she gets troubled and ran over by the citizens who can't stop partying, soon, she gets lifted into the air and screams like she did in "The Hat", Sylvia tells them to stop, then one of the citizens said they can't because Awesome's partying to hard, and demands Sylvia to help them, then Awesome throws something radio active and it blows up a few groups of the citizens, then Sylvia screams "Awesome!... I'm... coming... for... You!", Emperor Awesome sees her climb up stage he says "You want this!" then Sylvia says "What?! Ew, no, gross!", then she gets pulled away by the citizens, and bowls over them, Wander tells Sylvia that the rhythm's inside him, Sylvia tells him it'll take a little while longer and ties him up to a pole, she wonders how she can get on stage, then the muscular Fist Fighter tells her that Awesome saw her out there and he wants her backstage, then Awesome's dancing like an idiot, but then Sylvia explains that Wander's about to pop any second then the fist fighter says ok but she is actually trapped in a cage and over to the stage, Emperor Awesome calls her "Rebecca" and congratulates her for being part of the "Awesome crew" and he said he's taking her to every planet he's ever partied on, and he explains he doesn't know Sylvia's actual name, so it's Rebecca, Sylvia almost wares herself out and Emperor Awesome tells her not to as he says the party has only begun, he turns the party volume up all the way to 11, soon a bigger radio comes out and the whole planet is shaking, breaking apart, and Emperor Awesome shouts that once the planet's done for, they will know that no one parties harder than Emperor Awesome! Sylvia screams "Wander!" as loud as the music and tells him to dance, he blasts on Awesome's stage and starts boogieing, Awesome then asks "Hey, what's with the furball?" (Even though Awesome has seen Wander in "The Picnic" and "The Fancy Party", Error!) and says they have a dress code, and Sylvia then says "That's Wander! And he loves partying more than any one else in the entire universe! Even you!" Awesome says "Yeah right! If he loves partying so much, can he do this?" and Emperor Awesome breaks out dancing, the Fist Fighters cheer for him, then Wander says he'll give it a try and dances, Emperor Awesome becomes shocked at how good he's doing and gets angry, while then Wander finishes dancing, the crowd woots for him, Wander and Awesome dance it out while Andy Bean sings "Dance Competion" (while I believe is the name of the song), then Wander asks Awesome "do you know this one?" and the music gets faster and he's boogieing faster and changes to a techno remix of the chase music, Emperor Awesome tries dancing as fast as him but hilariously fails, Wander's in the spotlight, while Awesome continues to fail, Awesome tires out while Wander's still going, Sylvia roots for Wander, eventually, Emperor Awesome tired out, and Wander makes a big finish! The crowd is rooting, Sylvia says "Yeah!" Emperor Awesome gets pissed and break the volume nodge and breaks the jumbotron, also crashing the party. Emperor Awesome says that history's been made since he found a planet to lame to party on and he says they're all dumb and he's leaving, so the crowd cheers while the music from where Sylvia wins the trophy in "The Time Bomb" plays, Emperor Awesome says that they're all uncool and he's outta here which makes the crowd cheer even louder, and he announces that he's never coming back which makes the crowd cheer louder than ever before! He gets mad at Wander and says "I'll get you!" and he says to Sylvia "and I'll get you" flirtingly, and she says "You can't handle this" (like in "The Fancy Party") but this time, Awesome makes a sex face and says "Mmm." Then he tells the fist fighters to get back in the ship, but they're standing there looking stupid and confused, so Emperor Awesome has to shout "I SAID EVERYBODY INTO THE SHIP!" they cowar and get scared and do what he says, they blast off give Wander and Sylvia the boot, and broken version of "Let's Get Awesome" is played while Awesome says "Let's go", then the line "Not so awesome" is played again. But Sylvia reminds everyone that they still gotta clean up Awesome's mess, then Wander suggests a clean up party, Sylvia says "sure" and Wander dance parties away with the chase music again. Then in the credits, that music is played again while Wander, Sylvia, and the citizens clean up, at the end Wander and Sylvia do a victory dance they bow, the citizens cheer and the overview of the planet shows that it is, squeaky clean and the crowd cheers during the logo. Transcript Songs *''Let's Get Awesome'' End Credits Wander is cleaning up the planet after the mess Emperor Awesome caused with his party. Gallery Quotes Trivia * This episode will air as part of Disney XD's "Show Me the Shark" programming gimmick. * The Fist Fighters talk for the first time in this episode, they talk buy moving their hands (which is their head) * First episode where Emperor Awesome appears but Lord Hater doesn't. But Keith Ferguson (Lord Hater's voice actor) did do additional voices. Continuity * Third appearance of Emperor Awesome ("The Picnic", "The Fancy Party"), and the first episode where he plays a major role. * Second episode with "party" in the title ("The Fancy Party"). * This is the fourth episode that aired on Disney XD Latin America and Brazil before than Disney Channel or Disney XD US ("The Nice Guy", "The Time Bomb", "The Fancy Party"). * Third time "Let's Get Awesome" is heard. ("The Picnic", "The Fancy Party") **This also the second time the line "Not so awesome" is heard. ("The Fancy Party") * Fourth time the title card finishes someone's sentence ("The Greatest", "The Hero", "The Brainstorm"). * Second time Awesome flirts with Sylvia and she says "you can't handle this". ("The Fancy Party") * Third episode that Sylvia does appear but her name is not said once ("The Bad Guy", "The Ball"). Errors Allusions *''Star Wars'' - The shot of the ship hovering over the planet is a nod to the opening shot of this 1977 film, later renamed with the subtitle "Episode IV: A New Hope". *Sylvia's costume bears a close resemblance to Madonna. *Some of Emperor Awesome's dance moves are those of Michael Jackson. Production Information * Originally announced as "Unnamed Emperor Awesome Episode". * This episode was revealed on MSN TV listings. * Even though "The Tourist" is paired with "The Fancy Party", this episode will be shown as a unique pairing with The Fancy Party on July 20, 2014 on Disney XD. "The Party Animal; The Fancy Party" on MSN * The episode will air as part of Disney XD's Show Me The Shark programming. * The first few seconds of the episode were posted on YouTube one week before the episode aired. International Premieres * July 4, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil and Latin America) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices * Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome, Additional Voices * Additional Voices: Keith Ferguson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Tara Strong References Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes